


Early Bird Catches the Worm

by waltzlikecarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzlikecarmilla/pseuds/waltzlikecarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla stayed the night. She thought to herself, her face flushing a light pink at the remembrance of their activities the night before. Over the course of a few months, the pair had quickly come to realize that Laura was certainly the more dominant one in the bedroom, which was a bit of a shock to Carmilla at first but the raven haired girl wasn't going to complain, especially not after coming twice in a row.</p><p>“Yes Laura, right there! Please don't stop!”</p><p>“Laura, oh god do that again!”</p><p>Oh yes, being dominant was definitely something she could get used too, Laura decided with a smirk as she turned her head to look at her girlfriend, taking a moment to admire her features. Carmilla truly was beautiful, she decided for the twenty-second time that week. </p><p> </p><p>Basically morning after sex... following sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird Catches the Worm

The sun filtered in from the windows of the bedroom, hitting the face of the disheveled mass that was Laura. The girl squinted against the harsh light and softly groaned, pulling the white sheets of the queen sized bed back over her naked body, and then proceeding to roll over.

She was stopped however, by a larger mass colliding softly with her bare body, and Laura was greeted by a rush of content at the realization of what- more like who- it was.

Carmilla stayed the night. She thought to herself, her face flushing a light pink at the remembrance of their activities the night before. Over the course of a few months, the pair had quickly come to realize that Laura was certainly the more dominant one in the bedroom, which was a bit of a shock to Carmilla at first but the raven haired girl wasn't going to complain, especially not after coming twice in a row.

“Yes Laura, right there! Please don't stop!”

“Laura, oh god do that again!”

Oh yes, being dominant was definitely something she could get used too, Laura decided with a smirk as she turned her head to look at her girlfriend, taking a moment to admire her features. Carmilla truly was beautiful, she decided for the twenty-second time that week. 

Her curly raven locks were to die for, her eyes were dark pools of mystery and wonder. She had a perfect body, perfect face, her jawline was flawless, and Laura was so, totally in love with her.

Laura's thoughts then began to take a bit of a turn, straight to the gutter. She thought more about the night before, the way Carmilla's lips felt on her own, how Laura could make her gasp and moan with the lightest of touches, the way Carmilla would arch her back and shake as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Laura loved the way she could just make Carmilla melt under the slightest touch.

And now on this lazy Sunday morning, Laura felt the need to touch Carmilla all over again. 

Sitting up and letting the sheet fall down the bed, Laura gently stretched out her hand to run her fingertips down Carmilla's exposed collarbone, making the sleeping vampire's eyelids flutter and she let out a light gasp, shuddering slightly. Grinning at her own power with just a simple touch, Laura leaned in to lazily press a light kiss to Carmilla's jaw, and the vampire opened her eyes and turned to Laura with a small smirk. 

“Good morning Cutie.” She drawled lazily, and Laura shivered internally at the raspy edge to her voice. Laura always loved Carmilla's voice in the morning. 

“Good morning Carm,” Laura responded, giving her a playful smile with bright eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

Carmilla laughed softly, sliding in a more upright position to put her arm around the smaller girl, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Like a baby. And you?”

Laura snuggled into Carmilla's bare shoulder, using a finger to draw shapes into her skin. The sheet just barley covered the two's upper body, and Laura suddenly got more determined to get it off. “I slept great, last night was incredible.”

Carmilla suddenly looked a lot less sleepy. “You think so?” She asked, giving the aspiring journalist a quick smirk, before leaning closer to her lips. “You had fun then?” 

“Yes.” Laura was quickly losing her edge, as she melted into the usually broody girl's embrace. Her eyelids fluttered shut on their own accord. “Did you?”

Carmilla made a noise of disbelief, before leaning in completely, capturing the smaller girl in a lazy kiss, using her hand around Laura to tangle in the girl's disheveled light brown hair. After a few moments, the girl leaned back slightly, keeping eye contact with the girl. “I had a blast cupcake.”

Laura smiled again, leaning up to connect her lips with Carmilla's once again. This time, Laura took charge, pushing lightly against Carmilla's chest as she kissed her, and Carmilla made a noise of approval, leaning back into the kiss. The kissing quickly took a step further, as Laura's tongue gently skimmed Carmilla's lower lip, before Carmilla opened her mouth slightly, and the two began a more heated kiss.

Laura slowly began to take things a little further. Not breaking the kiss, she ran a hand gently down Carmilla's back, and Carmilla sighed softly into the kiss. 

Laura moved her mouth away from her lips and down her face, kissing her jawline and neck while Carmilla softly moaned and leaned backwards onto the bed. Laura sucked lightly at her neck in a few spots, making Carmilla shudder.

Laura took advantage of this position change, leaning up so the sheet gently fell off her upper body. Carmilla's eyes opened as she gazed lustfully at Laura's now exposed chest, and Laura gave her an innocent little smile, making Carmilla melt.

Laura's hand continued to trail down Carmilla's neck, before going lower, just above her breasts. The sheet had fallen off the both of them now, leaving their upper bodies uncovered. Carmilla, getting flustered now, leaned back and sighed impatiently. “Laura...” She groaned, giving her girlfriend a displeased look. 

“Yes Carm?” Laura questioned, giving her an almost wicked grin, leaning down towards . “Do you need something?” 

“Laura please don't be annoying right now.” Carmilla sighed, before she let out a light gasp of pleasure and fell back against the bed.

Laura had leaned down towards one of Carmilla's breasts, running her tongue around the exposed nipple and sucking gently. The other hand ran over the second breast, circling it and giving it a light squeeze. Laura then repeated the gesture on the other side.

By now, Carmilla was breathing heavily, her entire faced flushed a light pink, a rare phenomenon for the vampire. “Laura please-”

“Please what Carm?” Laura teased, moving her mouth down the vampires body, kissing at her stomach now.

“You know what Laura.” Carmilla glared, trying her best to look intimidating despite her current position. The girl was soaking wet, Laura could see it on the sheets, but Laura found it admirable that Carmilla still attempted to look threatening.

“Are you, Carmilla Karnstein herself, saying that you want me to fuck you?” Laura teased, biting her lip at the prospect of it. Her hand trailed farther down Carmilla, almost at her center. She teased Carmilla by gently running a finger down her slit, and Carmilla moaned loudly, helpless in front of Laura. 

“Yes Laura, Jesus Christ!” Carmilla gasped, desperate for contact now. Laura smirked into Carmilla, kissing her stomach again.

“Well okay then.”

“Oh fuck!” Carmilla gasped, as Laura gently drove two fingers into Carmilla, pushing them in as far as they could go before pulling them out and repeating.

Carmilla moaned at the brush of Laura's fingers inside her, and her hips thrusted up uncontrollably. Laura was watching Carmilla squirm as she repetitively pushed her fingers inside and back out at a moderate pace, giving Carmilla a lustful look as she felt her own fire in her core. 

“Faster... please..” Carmilla whimpered, and Laura as done with the teasing for now. She sped up the thrusting of her fingers, and Carmilla moaned in pleasure, her fingers tangling in Laura's hair.

Feeling brave, Laura leaned in towards Carmilla's center, breathing against it gently, making Carmilla jump. Laura's fingers must have hit a sensitive spot as she did so, because the raven haired vampire groaned in pleasure, her whole body shaking.

Smirking, Laura found that spot with her fingers again, thrusting into it hard as she felt Carmilla tighten around her. 

“Laura... oh my god Laura I'm getting close.” Carmilla gasped, and Laura grinned and dipped her face downwards, finding Carmilla's clit and opening her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and sucking gently. The action on its own caused Carmilla to moan loudly, and she fell back into the bed and tangled her fingers harder in Laura's hair, slowly preparing to tumble over the edge. 

Laura thrusted her fingers a few more times hard into Carmilla, hitting a sensitive spot each time before giving her clit one last suck, and Carmilla was gone, groaning and shaking over the edge for the third time in twenty-four hours. “Oh fuck!” 

Laura gently lapped at her clit a little longer, helping her calm down from her orgasm before leaning up pressing a lazy kiss to her lips.

Carmilla sighed and released her hold on Laura's hair, kissing her lazily back before she pulled away. “Well that isn't exactly what I expected on a Sunday morning.” She laughed breathlessly, and Laura joined her by giggling softly. 

“So? We both know you don't mind.” Laura responded cheekily with a playful smile, and Carmilla hummed thoughtfully for a moment, before she grinned, flipping Laura into her back and leaning in with mischievous dark eyes.

“Well now it's my turn, but like me, I know you don't mind at all.” Carmilla smirked, and Laura's eyes darkened in anticipation, running one hand alone Carmilla's face.

“Oh hush Miss. Creature of the Night. Just get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off on an anon I got on tumblr for some sexy morning times ;)


End file.
